


Mads Mikkelsen's Mouth

by TheSeaVoices



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Animated GIFs, Animation, Fanart, M/M, Mouth Kink, animated, lips, mads mikkelsen's mouth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-15
Updated: 2020-06-15
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:29:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24733942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSeaVoices/pseuds/TheSeaVoices
Summary: Well, there it is - just his mouth being fabulous!--You can find me onINSTAGRAM- for uncensored art see ->TWITTER-PILLOWFORTI'm also on (ugh)Facebookand keeping my censoredTumblrgoing
Relationships: Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Comments: 6
Kudos: 113





	Mads Mikkelsen's Mouth




End file.
